


Three's A Crowd

by DittyWrites



Series: Gotham Rogues Kink Series [7]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman - Fandom, DCU, DCU (Animated), DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, God I love these three, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Power Dynamics, Power Play, ScriddleCat, ScriddleCat realness, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 10:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5001412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DittyWrites/pseuds/DittyWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward Nygma, Selina Kyle and Jonathan Crane get drunk in the Iceberg Lounge and decide to spend the night together. That's pretty much it to be honest. Snarky and smutty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try my hand a writing something a bit more dirty than i normally would and this was the result. Please let me know what you think <3

Pushing the door to the bedroom open, Edward led the pair into the large and luxurious room they had secured for the night.

The trio had been celebrating a successful museum theft with a few drinks at the Iceberg Lounge, the notorious watering hole of Gothams' criminal elite, and since Selina was owed a favour by Ozzie their entire night was on the house. Casual drinks soon turned to shots and pleasant conversation soon turned to something much more provocative. Edward couldn't really remember who had brought up the suggestion first but it had only taken a few subtle touches underneath the table for the three of them to excuse themselves from the bar. A few whispers in Ozzie's ear and Selina had secured them the key to the penthouse suite of the hotel, conveniently also owned by Ozzie, which sat opposite the Iceberg Lounge.

Slamming the door shut, Edward immediately switched on the large television which sat at the head of the room and turned it to a random music channel, making it loud enough to muffle any excess noise to anyone outside of the room but not enough to be distracting to those inside it. Edward had also removed his suit jacket as soon as he had entered the room and Selina was determined to help Jon get out of his so she could get a look at him.

Stalking Edward across the room, Jon pushed him up against the wall immediately next to the television and ducked low enough to start whispering something in his ear which was too quiet for Selina to pick up but by the reddening of Edwards' face she could make a good guess. Taking the opportunity, she slid up behind Jon and pulled his jacket delicately from his shoulders and dropped it in a messy heap on the floor.

“You really do look beautiful in that dress.” Jon remarked as he turned from Edward to give her a heated gaze while his hands started to untuck his white shirt from his trousers, letting it hang freely.

Selina gave a small twirl which caused the deep purple dress to flare up dangerously around her waist. “I guarantee I look better out of it.” She winked.

“Minx.” He smirked. Turning back to Edward he was surprised to notice that Edward has used his momentary distraction to escape and was currently seated on the edge of the large bed, methodically untying his shoes. Following his example, Jon kicked his own shoes off and threw them in a random corner of the room.

“Edward,” Selina purred as she watched him slowly remove his shirt, “I'm starting to feel overdressed here. Would you be a dear and help me out?” She shimmied her body seductively and smiled over her shoulder.

Leaping to his feet gracefully, he grabbed her hand, gently tugged it and sat back down so that she was forced to sit on his lap. Raising her eyebrow in question she received a wide grin in reply. “What?” Edward inquired. “This is how I learned to do it.” He slid his hands up her side until he reached the top of the zip, causing her to giggle slightly as he hit a ticklish spot. “Well Selina, if I didn't know any better i'd say you were tick-”

“Try it Ed and I will hurt you in ways which will make you unable to have any more fun for the rest of the night.” She said lightly but there was a hint of steel in her voice.

Edward grimaced a little as he leaned forward and, deciding to be cheeky, grabbed at the zip with his teeth, pulling it down as far as he could physically manage before righting himself again. “Point taken, dear.”

Smirking in victory, Selina ground her ass into his lap for a second before standing and walking over to the other side of the bed. She kept the halter-neck of the dress tied so that it wouldn't drop off until she wanted it to. Whistling to both Edward and Jon, who were now attempting to work their way out of their formal trousers, she waited for them both to give her their full attention.

Finishing their task, they both stood beside the bed. Jon was still wearing his white shirt and matching boxers while Edward was fully stripped down to his own black boxers.

“Well?” Jon asked.

Keeping deliberate eye contact with the pair of them and knowing that they were both waiting for her to make her next move was thrilling. Moving one hand up to her neck, she unclasped the halter-neck and allowed the soft satin fabric to slide from her body and float gently to the ground, delighting in the sharp intake of breath she heard from both men. She was secretly pleased that she had chosen the particular underwear set that she had on, the matching black lace thong, bra and suspender emphasised the creaminess of her pale skin wonderfully.

As she strode around the room in her underwear and heels, she could feel both men watching her avidly and it was really turning her on. Pulling Edward towards her, she bit his lip a bit more harshly than she had intended in her excited state but smirked at the quiet yelping noise which he made.

 _Score one to Selina,_ she thought childishly.

Her kiss was momentarily interrupted as she felt Jons' hot breath suddenly on her neck and she tilted her head to give him better access. He ghosted his lips across her neck as he worked his way up to her jawline, causing goosebumps to appear on her skin as she shivered.

Having never been in this situation with Jon before was quite a turn-on. She had always found him attractive in both look and personality and she was eager to see what he had to offer. Her inner dominatrix was also filled with a delicious anticipation as she sized him up. Edward had naturally masochistic tendencies which meant that he was always quite happy to be putty in her hands but she had a deep suspicion that Jon would put up much more of a fight.

Cutting her kiss with Edward short, she spun her body around so that she could raise up her hands and get a decent grip of Jons' hair. Using the hair as leverage, she yanked his head down so he was on eye level with her and she could wind her arms around his neck.

“Selina.” He growled and his naturally deep voice had lowered even further in his arousal and the sound of it made her shudder. She had always had an appreciation for Jons' gravelly yet engaging voice but this was something else entirely. And it was making Selina hotter than she was willing to admit. She pulled her legs up to wrap around his waist and the sudden change in weight forced him to push her back against the wall which had recently been occupied by Edward.

Mildly surprised that he had actually been able to carry her body she brought her head to his neck and bit gently on his lower ear, causing him to moan quietly. As it turned out her earlier assessment was wrong, _that moan_ was the hottest thing she had ever heard. Something about turning the notorious and terrifying Jonathan Crane into a quivering mess was greatly appealing to her and she buried her hands into his hair again as a wave of arousal swept through her.

A new pair of hands appeared from around Jons' waist as Edward started to unbutton Jons' shirt from behind since he was the only one with any form of actual clothing left on. Allowing Selina to drop gently to the ground, Jon shrugged out of the rest of his shirt and threw it away.

Tactfully moving both men delicately towards the centre of the room she pushed strongly on their chests which made them both fall backwards onto the huge bed. Glancing up at her invitingly, she tumbled onto the bed between them and they became a tangled heap of limbs. She immediately felt one pair of hands wrap themselves around her waist as she was pulled against a warm body and turning her head slightly to the left, she could vaguely make out Edwards' face against her shoulder. Which meant that the hands that she could feel cupping her chest were Jon's.

Edward started gliding his warm hands up and down her bare back, only hesitating when he came to her bra. “Do it.” She breathed as she continued to enjoy Jons' ministrations on her chest. Unsnapping the bra quickly, Edward pushed the straps forward so that Jon could pull it free from her body. “There Jon!” She laughed as her chest sat a few inches from his nose. “You can now die knowing that you've actually seen and touched an actual real-life pair of breasts.”

Snorting behind her, Edward continued to stroke her back only stopping to place small kisses on the various scars which littered it.

Eyes narrowing at her playful tone, Jon moved his head forward and gently rubbed her chest with the side of his face. Selina could instantly feel that he hadn't shaved in a few days and the extra stimulation of his light scruff caused a moan to escape her. Rolling to her side, she fully straddled Edward while Jon moved up to occupy the space she had just vacated. Leaning down, she dragged her fingernails up from Edwards' lower abdomen all the way up to his collarbone, causing him to shift around in discomfort as he tried to increase his friction with her. “Nuh huh Eddie.” She whispered as she held him in place with her considerable thigh muscles. “That's not how we play this game.”

Her powerful position was compromised however as Jon snatched her waist and pulled her from Edward. The suddenness of the action caught her off guard and she found herself flat on her back with Jon straddling her in a similar fashion. “That's not a very nice way to treat poor Edward.” He waggled a finger in her face disapprovingly as he brought his hands to her wrists and started to stimulate the sensitive points there.

“'Poor Edward' can decide for himself what he likes.” Came Edwards' hoarse voice from beside the pair as he launched his body at Jons'.

Unfortunately, Jon had anticipated this move and used Edwards' own momentum against him as he twisted to the side and rolled. This move allowed him to pin Edward to the bed which caused the smaller man to pout. “Okay Jon. You win.” Jon grinned in savage victory and pinned Edwards' wrists above his head and leaned down to nip at his bare chest.

Watching the pair with lidded eyes, Selina was enthralled. This entire experience was turning out to be better than expected and she was vaguely hoping that this wouldn't be a one time thing.

But she was also aware that they were the ones in a relationship so the decision was truly up to them.

She was lost in her thoughts for a few moments but she came quickly back to reality when she felt someone biting her neck harshly, but just enough to prevent blood from being drawn. “Ahh.” She hissed even as her arousal hit a new peak.

“You looked bored.” Jon shrugged unapologetically as his handsome face stared down at her.

“Are we boring you?” Edward asked, his eyes had darkened with lust but there was a spark of mischief still present in them. “Jon, we are neglecting out guest!” He called out in a voice of mock outrage. “We really should find a way to,” he paused, “ _apologise_.” On the final word his voice went incredibly deep as a wolfish grin lit his face, causing Selina to shift in anticipation.

 _I hope Ozzie doesn't mind us ruining these sheets_ , was the last coherent thought which ran through her mind as she felt someone start to slide her black lace thong down her legs and she was lost to the unyielding pleasure which both men were providing her.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Laying flat on her back, Selina lifted her leg slightly to allow Edward to pull the small, black panties from her. He threw them playfully them across the room and they landed just out of sight. Raising a perfect eyebrow at the pair, Selina gestured vaguely to their boxers and snapped her fingers twice. Taking the hint, both Jon and Edward paused what they were doing to remove their own underwear. Jon slid his down his long legs in one fluid moment while Edward tucked his fingers inside the elastic and started to slide them down as slowly as possible. Rolling her eyes at the action, Selina used the flat on her hand to tap the back of his head in warning and he yelped in surprise before quickly finishing his task.

As they kneeled on either side of her, Selina was pleased to see that they were both already hard. That was certainly one way to boost a girls confidence. Keeping eye-contact with Jon, she extended her leg fully, bringing it up to her chest before swinging it quickly to the side, In the same movement, she hooked it around Edwards' waist and pulled him to the side, causing him to fall from his kneeling position to a more desirable position between her legs.

“Hey!” He exclaimed in mild surprise as he righted himself before pouting at his new position, “I'm guessing kitty wants some attention?”

“Shrewd deduction Edward,” Jon smirked as he bent down to bite at Selina's collarbone. “Maybe it would be better if-” His words caught in his throat as he felt Selina wrap one of her soft hands around his hard length and pulled it towards her face, forcing him to shuffle forward. As she took him into her mouth, Selina was mildly surprised at how gentle Jon had been so far. Maybe her earlier assumptions about his desired dominance were wrong, she mused, or maybe he was holding back. As she started to bob her head in her preferred fashion, she promised herself that would find out before the night was through.

Seeing that both Jon and Selina were distracted, Edward watched as Jon placed two of his hands around Selina's face to brush her hair away before he chose to concentrate on the task before him. Shifting so that he could lay on his flat stomach, he ghosted his warm hands up her soft thighs and marveled at the small goosebumps which littered her creamy skin as he tickled her. Moving forward he licked her inner thigh lavishly and watched as her legs widened subconsciously to give him better access.

Determined to tease her a little, he used his finger to trace shapes across her entire groin, taking great care to avoid all the super sensitive areas. He could see how wet she was and he grinned at how unexpected yet brilliant this night had turned out to be. Above him, Selina stopped her ministrations on Jon's cock as she shifted her lower body desperately, attempting to force Edward to hit her sweet spots. Grasping her thighs hard to force her to stay still, Edward decided to cease her torment as he leaned forward and gently rubbed her clit with the pad of his finger.

Above him, Selina moaned around Jons' cock at the unexpected contact as it send a burst of pleasure through her. Her moaning caused Jon to inhale suddenly at the incredibly pleasant vibrations which the action caused around his length, his hand tightening around the back of her head in response. Sensing the grip which he had on her hair and feeling that he was far too in control for her liking, Selina brought one of her hands up to his and twisted one of his fingers backwards before he could even realise what was happening. Hissing in pain, Jon removed the hand from her head as though it had scalded him.

“Point taken.” He offered huskily as his eyes narrowed at the challenge. Any further comments he had were cut off as she brought her mouth off his cock and raked her perfectly-manicured nails down his length gently which caused him to buck against her as he gasped in pleasure. Smiling wickedly in victory, she continued to stroke him. Edward watched the pair interact with lidded-eyes as he continued to stimulate Selina, only backing off when he saw her thighs begin to quiver. If she wanted to play games with them then he was more than happy to take part.

Feeling a change, Jon slid away from Selina as he moved further down the huge bed. He felt the desire to terrorise Edward for a little while and Selina used the momentary pause to fix her hair back into its regular position. Still on his stomach, Edward felt Jon's sudden warmth above him and he could feel his hardness pressing against his back. Flipping around so that he could be face-to-face with Jon, Edward shivered at the look which was being sent his way. Jon had his wicked game face on and his normally blue eyes had darkened with pure lust as he caught Edward with his piercing gaze.

Still lying in her original position, Selina ran a hand across her chest and down her stomach until she reached her groin. She was more than content to play with herself while she watched her two boys have their fun. Reaching underneath his body, Jon grasped Edward in his hand, causing the redhead to gasp at the contact as Jon started to stroke him. Leaning forward, Edward wrapped one arm around Jon's neck and captured his lower lip in his teeth and bit it softly, his free hand alternating between scratching Jon's back firmly and running his fingers up Selina's thighs which was lounging relatively close to his waist.

Edward could feel his already-stiff cock start to tighten further under Jon's talented hand and his breathing became very uneven. Picking up on it, Jon squeezed slightly and tutted. “If you cum now Edward there will be hell to pay later.” At the obvious threat, Edward shuddered in desire but still made a valiant effort to stop himself from reaching that plateau. A muted groan of pleasure distracted him momentarily as he looked to Selina. Apparently, Jon's show of dominance over Edward had been enough to take her over the edge as she had achieved her first orgasm while the pair were speaking.

Continuing to touch herself as she watched the pair, Selina giggled. “Poor Edward. Stuck between a rock and hard place. Why so cruel Jon?”

“He knows better.” Jon shrugged, his eyes dancing with excitement as he watched Edward struggle to control himself. He stopped his actions long enough to allow Edward to settle slightly as he rolled off of him and leaned over the side of the bed to find the packs of condoms which Ozzie insisted every room in his hotels carry. Selina took this as an opportunity to move herself and she slid down the bed so that she could lie on Edward's other side.

As he adjusted to accommodate her in his space, she leaned over and bit his lower earlobe harshly as he squirmed beside her. “It's a shame I don't have my handcuffs and whip with my tonight Edward or you would be one very lucky boy indeed.” She saw him shiver as she continued to whisper into his ear. “I'm going to let you fuck me now and while that happens i'm also going to allow Jon to fuck you. And he's right you know, if you cum too early then there will be trouble. From both of us. Understand?”

“Yes.” Edward replied as he licked his lips to overcome his suddenly dry mouth. Edward's natural submissiveness was a huge turn-on for Selina and she ran a finger across his pale chest.

“Want to see a trick?” She winked as she took a small condom packet from Jon and, opening the package carefully, she placed the condom gently between her teeth. She then guided Edward's erection to her mouth so that she could place the condom over the end of it and slide it over his length with her tongue. Chuckling at her actions, Edward's smirk soon turned to a mild grimace as Jon suddenly raked his nails down his chest unexpectedly. “Ouch. Jon.” He hissed as he bucked upwards but he was immediately released from the mild torment as Selina pushed Jon away so that she could straddle him fully. “What do you want Edward?” She asked seductively.

“A credit score as spotless as a virgins integrity.” He replied cheekily, unable to stop himself.

Tsking quietly at the answer, Selina lowered herself so that she could rub herself along his stiff length before rising again. “Let's try that again, and if you get the answer wrong then i'll have Jon put in your place to service my needs. What do you want Edward?”

Bringing one hand up to brush his auburn fringe from his face, he looked her straight in the eye. “I want to fuck you Selina. You know I do.”

Smirking in victory, she used her hand to guide him into her opening. Sinking down slowly, she gasped at the sudden fullness while Edward let out a loud moaned as she finally encased him. “I just like hearing you say it.” She whispered as she caught her breath again. Finding a steady motion, Selina started to rock back and forth to create as much friction as possible while Edward jerked his hips upwards to meet her advances.

Moving behind the pair, Jon pulled a condom onto his own cock before reaching for the lube which was hidden away in the top drawer beside the bed. Applying a generous amount to himself, he slid up behind Selina and started to nip at one of the large, thin scars which decorated her pale back. Using one hand to keep himself hard, he used to other to apply a decent amount of lube to Edward's ass and he grinned as he heard Edward gasp in surprise when he started to gently probe the area with one long finger.

Selina arched her back as she felt Jon's hands wrap around her chest as he pulled her nipples gently.

This, combined with the work which Edward had started to do on her clit with one of his free hands, made her entire body feel like one pulsing pleasure point and this only increased when she heard Edward gasp suddenly as Jon entered him and he accidentally flicked a finger across her clit again. Pausing for a moment to allow Jon to get his own rhythm with Edward, she continued the pace set by him as the three settled into a comfortable and entirely pleasurable routine.

Feeling the pressure on her nipples increase, Selina leaned back to ask Jon what the deal was when she was suddenly met with a pair of insistent lips on her own as Jon's mouth clashed with hers. The faintly metallic taste of blood entered her mouth and she vaguely wondered which one of them was bleeding but in her frenzied state she couldn't care less. Conversely, the presence of the copper-like taste seemed to spur Jon on as he broke off his kiss to place an unnecessarily harsh bite on her neck. Using her hand, she reached behind her and pulled his hair sharply to deter him but the action resulted in him attacking her neck again with a renewed fervor. It seemed that Jon liked a little bit of pain to go with his pleasure. She could work with that.

Beneath her, Edward was still attempting to keep up with the rhythm which suited both Selina and Jon. His thoughts were a jumbled mess as the joint pleasure which he was receiving from both his cock, which was still buried inside Selina, and also Jon whose pace was only increasing as he and Selina had their little power play. He felt Selina clench above him as her moans increased in volume and he could see the tell-tale signs of another approaching orgasm and he felt his own crotch tighten in anticipation. Behind her, Jon was also reaching his end as Selina continued to pull at his hair viciously while he assaulted her stiff nipples.

Moving his hands so that he could grasp Selina's waist, Edward made one final thrust inside of her as his orgasm struck and he was left gasping uncontrollably. As he came, he heard Jon moan deeply and felt his cock inside him twitch as he followed him over the edge. Hearing the sudden moans of pleasure from the two men below her allowed Selina to push herself onto her final orgasm and she came hard as she felt Edward bucking beneath her. Her slightly delayed orgasm allowed Edward to ride his out for longer as he felt her tighten around him.

Falling forward, tired but satiated, Selina paused to catch her breath before rolling off of Edward's warm, sweat-covered chest and using a small towel, which was placed beside the bed, to clean herself off. By the time she had finished, Jon had pulled out of Edward and both had thrown their used condoms into the steel waste-basket which sat in the corner. Shifting back towards the mildly-dazed Edward, Selina made enough room beside her to allow Jon to lay back down on the bed in the space to her right. The three of them lay, panting slightly as they tried to regain their composure after the events which had just transpired.

Selina's head was settled on Edward's stretched-out arm while one of her legs was tucked under Jon's. She kept a small hand on each of their stomachs as they lounged naked on the bed, the smell of sex and sweat very present in the air. A comfortable silence descended as they all considered the various ways in which they could break the silence. After a few minutes, Edward finally spoke. “How do we feel about a round two?” He asked, grinning fully as he stretched out his body, causing Jon to smirk and Selina to snort a little.

“Only if you're good Eddie. But first,” she leaned over him to pick up the small telephone, “Hello room service? I would like to order a tray of oysters, some ice-cold mineral water, fresh towels, a plate of the finest sushi you can make, a bucket of ice and the most expensive bottle of champagne which you have in stock. Thank you.”

“Re-fueling are we?” Edward asked lazily as he rubbed her scalp gently with the pads of his fingers.

“Yes. This kind of thing leaves a girl with an appetite, y'know?” She rubbed her chest faintly as she tried to lessen the dull ache which Jon had left her with. “Room Service will be here in around ten minutes. After that we are free to do what we like. Did you know the showers in this suite are designed to host up to three people comfortably?” She winked as she brushed a subtle hand over Jon's crotch.

Laughing, Jon considered her point. “I suppose it would be only fair to Ozzie for us to test that claim out.” He muttered causing Edward and Selina to grin simultaneously. The three continued to lay on the bed together, waiting for their supplies to arrive, as they occupied themselves with various wicked thoughts of what the night still held for them.

 


End file.
